Talk:Path of Defiance/@comment-27123099-20170619181730
Managed to successfully complete this event yesterday afternoon. My stats were PR 81.9, 17/27, 3132323. These upgrades cost me 255GC minus the 110GC completion bonuses, that's a 145GC net cost. I'm pleased with that for sure. I was fearing a larger GC spend due to how some of the middle stages were going. As with others below, my upgrading was largely to pass 6.4. I needed no further upgrades after that (in fact I was even 1 R$ upgrade shy when I beat 6.4, that upgrade was still in R&D). After 6.4, Stages 7 and 8 were much easier. I managed to breeze through them without too much trouble for the most part. Only 8.1 and 8.4 gave me some trouble, but nothing like 6.4 and a few of the earlier races. For 8.1, I managed to beat it, I think my 2nd time through. The secret for this race is just to make sure to spin out the other bots every chance you get. Get to 1st place as quickly as you can and then reel in the bots and spin them out. Keep them slow and behind you to allow you to let off the throttle and coast. Without a fair amount of coasting, you WILL run out of fuel well before the end. The bots were fast and relentless for this race for me. While the race itself was not that difficult, the struggle for me was in spinning out the bots successfully without getting caught up in it myself, especially when there are 2 (or more) bots in a row behind you. On my 1st attempt, I was trying to spin out a bot and I ended up losing her and she took off ahead of me. Figuring I'd waste too much fuel chasing her down again, I force-closed and restarted the race. For my 2nd (and winning) attempt, even with my coasting techniques, I was still close to running out of fuel at the finish line. I think I had 0.3units of fuel remaining with the bots breathing heavily down my neck. This was one of the toughest fuel management challenges I can recall in any Special Event. 8.2 - I think I finished on my 1st attempt. I don't recall it much so there must not have been any issues. 8.3 - I beat it on my first attempt, but not without some sweating at the finish. I finished much closer to 3:20 than I thought I would, but managed to get the green banner regardless. For 8.4, I had to take a few stabs at it, but all told, I think I spent about 20mins total to beat it. So, while one of the more difficult races in Stage 8 for me, it was still not that bad. Especially when a 2 lap full race takes up about 1/3 of that time. Getting the 60sec. of tailgating was naturally the difficult one for me. The bots would pull away on the straights, so the time just creeped up slowly as I'd catch the lead bot in the slower sections. Once I had the full 60sec, I passed the lead bot (and spun him out for good measure), and I took the lead for the rest of the race and filled out the 90 sec timer easily. 8.5 - I opted to go for the daytime race, for the win. I just wanted to be done, so no need to race 3 events. I completed this one on my first attempt with no off-track time. No struggle at all really.